


No More Fears, No More Lies

by tillyenna



Series: Strip Shootout - it's really a thing! [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Certified Dad Gabe Landeskog, Certified horndog Erik Johnson, M/M, Secrets, Supportive Teammates, Team Bonding, no team loves each other like the avs love each other ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Strip shooutout comes to Denver, and the Avalanche boys are required to strip down. Gabe suddenly realises that their little rookie Cale Makar never seems to want to get naked like the other boys do, he's subtle about it, but he's always hiding... the question is, what is he hiding, and will it come to light in the middle of the rink?
Series: Strip Shootout - it's really a thing! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971550
Comments: 23
Kudos: 101





	No More Fears, No More Lies

“Ok,” Bednar calls them all in, “It’s shootout practise time.” He lets his eyes flicker over the team, “And a friend of mine made a great suggestion for motivation.” He looks around at his team, wondering briefly if it will motivate them to score, or if it will have the opposite effect, but he decides to go for it anyway, “For every time you miss a shot, you remove an item of kit.”

“Strip shootouts?” Nate snorts, “What is this, Juniors?”

“You did this in juniors?” Gabe stares at him in shock, “What kind of weird stuff did you guys get up to in Halifax?”

Nate just flicks him the middle finger as they all line up to take the first shot.

Nate, of course scores, pulling off a celly afterwards, but none of the others manage, and they all have to tug off their helmets.

Gabe watches all of his boys closely, the rookies more so, and they’re all improving, even if they’re tittering and laughing with each failed shot and removed piece of clothing. All of them with one exception, Cale seems to be shaken, he’s trying too hard, and one of the best scorers on their team, certainly the best scorer on their defence is flubbing easy shots.

When Gabe gets a shot through in his under armour he skates over to stand beside Bednar, arms folded across his chest, watching the remaining half dozen players line up to take their shots bare chested. There are six players left, Vladdy, EJ, Zaddy, Coley, Sammy and Cale, of course they’re all defense boys, it’s usually them last on a shootout drill, with the exception of Cale. None of them get a shot through though, and they all have to take their socks and shin pads off.

The tension Cale appears to be under is visible, he’s flushed bright red all the way down to his waistband, shifting from one skate to the other while he’s lining up, and constantly changing the grip he has on his stick.

Gabe ponders it while he watches the others line up and realises that Cale might not have the usual hockey player attitude to nudity that they all seem to share. Sure, most of them are more than happy to let everything fly loose in the change room, they’re all guys after all, but Cale is more modest than most – honestly Gabe had wondered if it was a nervousness thing, or being uncomfortable being around guys who were openly gay, he’d never called him out on it, because it was reasonably subtle, just a towel around his waist until he got his pants on.

Cale’s shot rings loudly off the post and Gabe groans, turning to his coach, “Bedsy,” he says quietly, “I’m not sure this is the best plan.”

Bednar shrugs, “So they’ll skate around in their underpants, it’s funny, we’re all lads here.”

“It’s Cale,” Gabe pressed, “He’s not usually one to get naked around the boys.”

“It’s a team building exercise,” Bednar said sternly, “He’ll have to cope.”

Sammy, Coley and Vladdy all manage to sneak their shots through, and it’s just EJ, Zaddy and Cale left. EJ of course laughs as he strips out of his pants, kicking them across the ice at his teammates, standing there proudly in his briefs and jock. Zaddy shakes his head at his teammates’ exuberance, but nonetheless, slips out of his pants to join him.

Cale on the other hand seems frozen in place, and all the colour has drained from his usually flushed face, his mouth is set in a hard line.

“Come on Makar,” Bednar chastises, “Get your kit off and get back in line.”

Cale shoots a pleading look towards Gabe, but Gabe can only offer him an apologetic shrug, whatever Cale’s reason for wanting to hide his private parts, Gabe’s done all he can to try and persuade their coach otherwise.

Cale looks like he’s about to be sick, or possibly pass out, but he turns his back to his teammates, and, hands shaking, undoes his pants, sliding them down over his hips.

The jeers from round the room stop suddenly, and go to a deathly silence as everyone stares at Cale’s perfectly round ass, framed in delicate black lace, his jock sitting neatly on top of a very feminine, very attractive pair of panties.

Gabe hears someone whisper the word “fuck” and then to precisely no-one’s surprise, EJ speaks up.

“I’m just wanting to make one thing clear right here right now,” he says, loudly enough that everyone can clearly here him, “That there,” he points at Cale, “Is MY rookie, understood?”

“Dude!” Tyson laughs in startled amazement, “You can’t call dibs on Cale!”

“If anyone’s got dibs on Cale it’s definitely Nate.” J.T. points out helpfully.

Cale looks over his shoulder to glare at his teammates and Gabe is pleased to see that the pink flush has returned to his cheeks, sure, he looks embarrassed, but he doesn’t look quite as deathly afraid as he had before.

The three of them skate up to take the shot, and Gabe watches as while Zaddy goes first, missing of course, EJ reaches down to skirt his fingertips along the edge of the lace, whispering something in Cale’s ear, causing the younger man to go a violent shade of crimson.

Cale shakes his head at EJ, before lining up to take his own shot, his hands no longer shaking, no longer filled with nerves, of course, the shot goes smoothly in, Cale is back on form, why wouldn’t it.

“Tabernak.” Sammy swears from the side lines, before yelling at Cale, “Why did you score, I wanted to see what they looked like without your jock.”

“Oi!” EJ yells at his d-partner, “Hands off.”

Sammy just shrugs at him, “You can share with me, mon chum” he grins back, “I’m your favourite.”

Cale just stands there, glowing red as a beacon as he drags his pants back over his ass, breathing a very obvious sigh of relief.

EJ misses, again, and throws his jock at Sammy’s head when he takes it off. Zaddy gets the shot through in his underpants, but EJ is forced to remove his briefs, and skate, naked as the day he was born (assuming he was born with skates on) and takes a shot which Grubi graciously allows to slide past his glove hand.

“I think you don’t even try to score,” Sammy smirks at him, handing him his jock back as he pulls his briefs back into place, “You want to show us all your cock anyway.”

“Had to impress my rookie somehow,” EJ winks coquettishly at Cale, who shoots him a glare, which is not entirely successful, as he’s also trying to force back a smile.

Gabe makes a point to skate up to Cale on the way off the rink, slipping an arm around his shoulders, he is the Captain after all, and just because Cale is EJ’s rookie, or one of Nate’s pets, doesn’t mean that Gabe doesn’t care about him too.

“You know none of us care right?” He says, voice low enough that only Cale can hear.

Cale shrugs, “It’s not…” he shakes his head, “Other guys don’t do it, and I don’t want to give out free chirping material.”

“Juice,” Gabe says softly, “None of us here would chirp you for that, I don’t think EJ was joking when he was hitting on you.”

“Oh he wasn’t,” Cale blushes bright red, “He made that pretty clear, I just,” he looks up at Gabe, “I always thought he was with Sammy, y’know?”

“To be honest,” Gabe answers, “I’m not sure what they are, except both interested in you apparently.”

Cale chews on his lips for a moment, before asking Gabe, “And you’re sure the boys will be ok with,” he gestures down at himself, “me?”

“If they aren’t, they’ll have me to answer to,” Gabe promises him.

“I know it’s weird,” Cale babbles, “But, it’s me, and it makes me feel right, and more centred when I’m on the ice,” he offers up a shrug, “Other guys haven’t been the greatest when they found out.”

“We’re your team,” Gabe tells him, “You’re an Av, and we aren’t like other teams.”

It takes a little while for him to come up with the plan, but when he does, he gets EJ on board, and then all the boys are instantly agreeable. Turns out, it’s actually easier than you’d imagine to get hold of lingerie for men, especially if you have the kind of credit card that Gabe does, and a wife who loves online shopping (and is not adverse to the idea of her husband in a pair of tiny lace panties).

The day they execute the plan, Gabe can’t help but watch Cale in the change room, I mean, sure he’s supposed to keep his eyes to himself, but the Avs have never stuck to that rule particularly strictly.

The boys are flaunting it, Sammy in particular is shimmying around in a pair of burgundy satin panties, shoving his ass in anyone’s face that he can, EJ is wearing bright pink, which is incredibly alarming, and very EJ. Gabe himself opted for pale blue, well, to tell the truth, Mel had chosen the pale blue for him, but looking down at his own ass, he knows she was right.

He’s watching Cale closely, so he sees the moment he notices, the jerk of his head as he sees the flash of bright pink as EJ sashays past him, the flicker of confusion across his face, the moment of panic as he wonders if he’s being chirped, the wonderment as he realises that every player who has his pants off is wearing a pair of pretty feminine panties.

He turns to Gabe, who winks at him, pointing down at his own cute underwear.

“The fuck?” Cale asks softly.

Gabe just grins at him, “You said it helps you be a better hockey player, and the rest of us need to be more like you.”

Cale blushes, staring down at the floor, before glancing up at Gabe again, “Thank you,” he mouths, before tugging his own pants off, the cute pale grey silk bows at the tops of his thighs framing his long legs. The only reaction from anyone one in the room is a groan from EJ.

“Juice,” he whines, stepping over to stand in Cale’s personal space, “You’re killing me here,” his fingers skate the edge of the panties, the silky ribbons catching on the calluses on his fingers.

“EJ,” Gabe mutters warningly, “Wait until after the game for seducing the rookies.”

“Just this one,” EJ laughs, slipping his arms around Cale’s waist, “He’s so fucking beautiful.”

Gabe grins to himself as he watches Cale’s blush turn incandescent, “Well leave him alone until after the game for my sakes then.”

EJ rolls his eyes, and steps back, but not before pressing a quick kiss to Cale’s temple.

It’s not until they’re lining up to go out onto the ice that Gabe finds himself stood next to Cale.

“I know it was you,” Cale says quietly, “You didn’t have to do that you know.”

Gabe just shrugs, reaching out to pat Cale’s head, “This is your team Juice, this is where you belong.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH CAAAAAAALE  
> WOULDN'T HE LOOK SO PRETTY????


End file.
